Epiphany
by KittyRin
Summary: Sofia meant the world to Ezio. But sometimes, in her ever so happy smile and talks of books, he saw someone else. The shadow of an old friend, grinning at him.


Hello to you all! I was inspired by a fan art on tumblr where in Sofia's body, you could see the shadow of Leonardo. So, I wrote this very small piece! Enjoy!

***** takes place on my timeline after 1519 (after Leonardo's death).

_amore mio_: my love; _cafone_: peasant; _mia cara_: my dear;_ ti amo_: I love you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, or the quote from Leonardo. (also belongs to Assassin's Creed). **

* * *

**~ O ~**

Ezio grew weary when he began to notice that Sofia was not coming back on time. He breathed heavily, his stare fixed on the fire, as the demons danced and the wood sizzled.

_Where could she be? _

At last, the door opened and footsteps resonated in the large villa. Ezio looked up from the fire, and looked at the woman standing in front of her. She was wearing an emerald silk dress, and her crimson brown hair was held by golden pins.

"I'm sorry, _amore mio_, I was held back at the market. You would not believe how many _cafone_ were trying to convince me that they had the authentic novel of Ulysses," she shook her head in frustration, "I did manage to buy the books I wanted," she explained, as she showed Ezio the fine collection of novels she had purchased. Some looked like they were centuries old, and all were held together by a thick skin, "Where are the children?" She added.

"They went with Claudia to visit a bit of Florence. I think Claudia wanted to show them the Duomo."

"I see," she said simply, and he looked back at the fire. Sofia seemed perplexed as she approached him, "Is something wrong?" She asked softly, setting her books down, and putting her hand on his arm.

He sighed. Nothing was particularly wrong, but he felt like age was finally catching up to him. He was sixty now, and there was nothing that could stop that. His body was slowly letting go of him, and he felt like he would not be able to stop for death when the time would come. There were too many duties left undone. He felt powerless, "I just... worry."

Sofia smiled and comforted him by pressing on his arm and massaging it. She grabbed a chair, and sat across Ezio.

"I know," she answered.

"The world is so full of evil things that it is sometimes hard to not be worried for the ones you love." He told her as he reached for her hands, and listened to the crackling sound of the burning wood.

"Well, our world wouldn't be our world, without trouble." Sofia said. Ezio looked up from the wood and stared at her face, a bit surprised. This sentence... it sounded so familiar, "But don't worry, I can fend for myself!" she grinned, then noticed something was off with his expression, "Ezio, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing, _mia cara,_" he assure her, as he looked back at the wood, remembering, "Tell me more about the books you bought."

She began to explain, her voice sounding passionate and enthusiastic as she showed to him the rare books that gave her the will to live in this life. Ezio contemplated his wife with adoration, as his mind raced back to those moments of ephemeral happiness. Now that he stared at her ever so happy grin and the way she talked about culture and literature, he knew what memories it made him think of.

_Leonardo_.

Those were the days when Ezio was still young. Life was right in front of him and his to take. Only, at that time, he did not know it yet. He remembered the way Leonardo used to enthuse about books, about knowledge, about science and about art. Ezio did not always give him the attention he deserved, because at that time, his thirst was directed to revenge and murder.

Ezio had not realized before, but one of the reasons he had felt so attached to Sofia in the first place is because it reminded him of Leonardo and his cheerful, sheepish manner of talking about things. Both of them were witty and fast thinkers, and both of them were unafraid of what was coming next. Perhaps Sofia had helped him evacuate his loneliness in Constantinople because it reminded him of his dear friend.

But now Leonardo was dead, and Ezio could never go back and live those memories. They were gone. Ezio knew that there were still in his heart, and that he would not forget the memories of Venice, of Florence and of Rome. He would never forget.

However, one day, he would be dead. After that, nobody would be there to remember them. No one would remember Ezio Auditore or Leonardo Da Vinci. No one would know the friendship that bound the two together.

Ezio snapped out of his thoughts, and stared at Sofia. His Sofia.

"_Ti amo,_ Sofia." He interrupted her, cupping her tiny hands in his large ones. Sofia blinked, and smiled sweetly.

"I love you too, Ezio." She caressed his face with one thumb, and got up. She then proceeded to take his hands, and his kiss his forehead, "I will always love you."

Ezio smiled and together they embraced the warmth of the fire for a few moments, as he kissed her tenderly. Then, Sofia and him went to walk in their vineyard, enjoying the last glimpse of the sun. Perhaps this was not the life he had planned for himself as a young man, but it would have to do.

Later that night, Ezio thought back of one of the things Leonardo had once told him.

_"While I thought that I was learning to live, I have been learning how to die."― Leonardo da Vinci. _

If this was true, then perhaps all that they had gone through was not in vain. Perhaps, whatever after life there was, he would be waiting for his old friend, to journey endlessly together.

**~ Fin ~**

_KR. Hope you enjoyed, review if you want to. _


End file.
